Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a display technology field, more particularly, relate to a color filter substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A color filter substrate is one of the main structures of a liquid crystal display. Generally, the color filter substrate comprises a substrate and a color filter layer on the substrate. The color filter layer comprises a red region, a green region and a blue region. In order to precisely form the red region, the green region and the blue region on corresponding positions of the substrate, three identical cuboid alignment marks, corresponding to the red region, the green region and the blue region respectively, are disposed on a perimeter zone of the substrate.
Hereafter, it will describe a method of manufacturing the color filter layer on the substrate on which the alignment marks are provided in a case where the red region, the green region and the blue region are successively formed. The method of manufacturing the color filter layer comprises steps of: firstly, coating a red resin layer on the substrate to cover the whole substrate; secondly, detecting the gray tone on the perimeter zone of the substrate by an exposure machine, since an area where the alignment mark is located is thicker than other area of the substrate, the area where the alignment mark is located has a gray tone significantly different from that of the other area of the substrate, thereby the alignment mark is identified and aligned to a respective alignment mark on a mask; thirdly, exposing and developing the red resin layer to form a red region; and similarly, thereafter, successively forming the green region and the blue region on the substrate. In this way, the entire color filter layer is formed.
In order that the red region, the green region and the blue region formed on the substrate have the same thickness, amounts of the red resin, the green resin and the blue resin coated on the substrate are gradually reduced.
In the above method of manufacturing the color filter layer, during coating the resin (the red resin, the green resin and the blue resin are all referred to as the resin herein) on the substrate, since the resin has fluidity and viscosity, the resin coated on the alignment mark may flow to other positions on the substrate, it causes the thickness of resin on the top of the alignment mark uneven. Generally, the less the amount of the resin is coated, the more resin flows to the other positions, and the more uneven the resin on the top of the alignment mark becomes, causing the thickness of the area where the alignment mark is located become more uneven. Since the gray tone of the alignment mark is determined by the thickness of the area where the alignment mark is located, the gray tone of the alignment mark is not uniform if the thickness of the area where the alignment mark is located is not even. As a result, it may cause that the alignment mark cannot be identified by the exposure machine.